<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one where elnor stayed with hugh by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477854">the one where elnor stayed with hugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming'>Boldlynyooming (arka_r)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picard Short Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ficlet, Hugh | Third of Five Lives, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elnor made a decision</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picard Short Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one where elnor stayed with hugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After everything was done and over with, Elnor thought about many, many things. About things he never truly gave a thought before. About things that never even crossed his mind. Above all, he thought about his relationship with Hugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship was still new, true, and it began with many hardships. The hardest of all, when Elnor thought Hugh had died before Seven managed to bring him back. Now that the battle on Coppelius was over and the conflict with the synths had been resolved, that left Elnor with one question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was going to happen now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The synths had accepted the xBs into their small community. Elnor might not understand it, but he knew that it meant a lot for Seven and Hugh, that their fellow xBs were so readily accepted by the people who had faced similar discrimination and prejudice for so long. The xBs were going to build a village around the Coppelius Station where they could begin life there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All was well. Except Hugh had told Elnor that he was going to stay at Coppelius with the xBs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what I’ve dreamed about for so long”, Hugh said as they sat on the hill that overlooked the Coppelius Station. And Elnor understood, he really did, but he couldn’t help feeling conflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never felt like this before. Being raised by the Qowat Milat with the Way of Absolute Candor never prepared him for the feelings that he was feeling at the moment. Some of them were not pleasant, but not the rest of it. It was confusing. It was frustrating. And when he was frustrated, he found that he tended to make an impulsive decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying with Hugh”, Elnor told La Sirena crew one morning when all of them were having a communal breakfast at the Coppelius Station. Seven, Hugh, and Soji were there too, and their reactions were… divided, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elnor, are you certain about this?” Hugh asked him, and when Elnor looked at his mismatched eyes, suddenly everything was clear to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to do this. I’ve been uncertain about a lot of things, as of late, but if there’s one thing that I’m certain about, it’s that I want to be with you”, Elnor told him. “I’ve been an outsider my whole life, but when I’m with you, suddenly I feel like I belong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, Elnor could hear Rios say, but he ignored him, focusing his attention fully on Hugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— I don’t want to tie you down”, Hugh said. “I don’t want to be the reason you stay behind when there’s a whole galaxy out there for you to explore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late for that”, Elnor returned. “I’ve already tied myself to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugh flustered, but he didn’t say anything else after that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>